GO SICK?
by Ranruru
Summary: Cerita dongeng klasik yang merupakan plesetan GOSICK,chapter 1: Cinderella! Update!


**Halo Minna-san!~ Ini FF GOSICK pertama saia~ ,review yaa~** **Yah, masih jelek sih tapi kasih masukan yaa! Walau gitu tapi jgn pedes-pedes reviewnya ... nanti saia kepedesan –digampar ama readers-Ini merupakan PLESETAN dari Cerita GOSICK . Dan bakalan saia plesetin jadi cerita Cinderella, mohon maaf kalo ada yang merasa nggak NYAMBUNG, tapi, emang ceritanya nggak nyambung.**

**WARNING: GAJE, SETREZZZZZZ, ABAL, TYPO, ANEH, DAN SATU LAGI, JANGAN DI TRANSLATE PAKE GOOGLE TRANSLATE, DIKARENAKAN BAHASA YANG TIDAK BAKU AKAN MEMBUAT ANDA JATUH DARI KURSI / RANJANG! SAIA KASIH TAU, OPERASI PATAH TULANG ITU MAHAL! JANGAN DICOBA!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't Like Dont Read**

GOSICK: GO SICK?

Dipedesaan di pinggiran kota seorang Gadis bernama Victorique duduk nglesot di lantai tanpa ekspresi sambil ngepel lantai pake kain pel yang berukuran 300m x 300m (?)-ditendang ama Victorique-, tiba-tiba Ibu tirinya memanggil, "Cinderella!". Victorique tetap diam dan mengepel lantai, tanpa mengubris Ibu Tirinya, Shopie(readers: NGGAK SALAH TUH? PERASAAN SHOPIE KAN TUKANG MASAK KALEEEEEEEE!) Baiklah, lupakan masalah nama-nama tersebut, LANJUUTTTTTTT!

Halah, ok, Berhubung Victorique dipanggil nggak mengo(?), Ibunya turun dan bertanya,"Cinderella! Kok kamu nggak dateng?".  
>"Hah? Emang Ibu manggil saia?"<p>

"Iya!"

"Ibu kan manggil Cinderella!"

"Weeh, maap otak ibu lagi (NOT RESPONDING)"*GUBRAK!*

"Kena virus kali yee?-plakk-"

"Iye, yee mungkin harus dikasih SMAD*V, ato KA*PERSKY kali yee?"(readers: ini author mo promosi ato bikin FF yaa?Lagian, mana ada ANTIVIRUS jaman dulu,hah?)

"Beli di mana yaa?"

"Di toko #$%^&*(*&^%$# aja!"

"Berape satu?"

"2 Ringgit"(readers: AUTHOR! LO NGE-FANS AMA UPIN IPIN?)"

"Mahal amat!-GUBRAK!-"

"HAH?"

"Dengerin ya, Utang Ibu di warung Bang Udin aja 200.000, di warung BU Srurti 250.000."

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba dari atas ada teriakan melengking yang berasal dari 2 orang gadis, yang tak lain saudara tiri Victorique, yaitu Avril dan Cecile.

"IBUUUUUUUUU!Ayo berangkat!"

"Mau ke mana?"

"Pestanya Pangeran Kujo"

"Oh"

"Cinde...eh, Victorique kamu nggak boleh ikut! Kamu di rumah aja!"

"BAM!" Bunyi pintu ditutup

Victorique naik ke kamarnya dan duduk, "Huuh~ capek banget". Victorique merebahkan dirinya ke ranjangnya, dan menatap TV besar segede Layar Tancep di Desa Tetangga.

Tiba-tiba..."TING! JUENG JUENG !GEDUBRAK! BRAK!" maap tapi ini suara peri dateng

"Hallo anakku sayang... perkenalkan nama saya Grevil" (readers: BUJUBENGGGGGGGGG!), kata peri berpakaian kinclong-kinclong di depan Victorique. Matanya IJO LUMUT, Rambutnya kayak bor , yang cocok banget buat jadi penari Lenong(?) bareng para Banci Taman Lawang.

"Halo Ibu Peri"

"SAIA INI BAPAK PERI!"

"Oh, gitu"

"Saia dateng ke sini buat nolongin kamu yang pengen pergi ke pestanya pangeran Kujo"

"HAH? MAAP? PERGI KE PESTA? GILE AJE LO, GW UDAH SEHARIAN KERJA, TRUS GW DISURUH PERGI KE PESTA?"(readers: AUTHOR!KENAPE VICTORIQUE-NYA JADI BEGONO?)

"Iya"

"KALO GITU, CEPETAN PERGI DARI KAMAR GW SEBELUM GW PUKUL PAKE SAPU LIDI!"

"Jangan! Begini, saia lupa mantra buat pergi dari sini!"

"Naek ojek, ato apa kek!"(readers: Jaman apa ini?)

"Nggak bawa duit"

"Nggak modal banget lo, bilangnya bapak peri, kok nggak bawa duit?"

"Ini gara-gara kemarin saia selingkuh sama #$%^&*(&^%$# jadi, Ibu Peri, istri saia nyita semua uang, dan kartu kredit saia!" (readers:. . . . . bener-bener ni Author pingin gw blenyek)

"Lha, trus Ibu Peri ke mana?"

"Lagi belanja di Mangga Dua"

"Astaga. . . . ."

"Makanya, dek, tolongin saia dong"

"Fine"

",.;LDKJV SFNM,"

Pokoknya nggak tau gimana ceritanya, si Victorique udah nyampek Istana. Secara TIDAK SENGAJA pangeran Kujo melihatnya, dan akhirnya mendatanginya dan mengajaknya berdansa

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Nggak maksih, gw capek"

"HAH?"

"Apaan si Lo? HAH? HEH? Aja melulu"

"Bukanya, kamu ke sini mau jadi istriku?"

"Lo aje yang kepeDE-an, dengerin ya, gw disini cuma gara-gara nolongin BAPAK PERI yang dimarain ama istrinya, IBU PERI gara-gara selingkuh!"

" Kok bisa?"

"Bisa aja"

"Uh... siapakah namamu wahai gadis cantik nan manis?"

"Gini, lo nggak usah pake basa-basi aja gw udah nggak mau kok ma lo!"

". . . . . ."

"Kalo gitu, mau kan kamu jadi Istri aku?"

"Ada syaratnya"

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu harus mencintaiku"

"Tentu^^"

Akhirnya Victorique dan Kujo menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya

THE END

Berlanjut ke Chapter 2 dengan Tema: MULAN


End file.
